


Тепло холодного сердца

by fandom_Vampires_2020



Category: Irrefutable Truth About Demons (2000), Priest (2011)
Genre: Angst, Erotica, Fantastic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Vampires, АУ, ОМП - Freeform, Римминг, ангст, вампиры, насилие, фантастика, эротика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020
Summary: Они отняли у него свободу и сделали своим оружием. Но подарили взамен то, что ему дороже свободы.
Relationships: Black Hat (Priest)/Original Character(s), Гарри Боллард (Чёрная Шляпа)/человек





	Тепло холодного сердца

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик по тумблер-коллажу «Подопытный» на выкладке спецквеста. Вампиры как оружие.

Он лежал в своей комнате, свернувшись в позе эмбриона. Он сам говорил, что ему так удобно всего. Он говорил, что когда он спит, он приходит в прекрасные времена. Сны о прекрасных мирах, где он никогда не будет жить. Сны, где он свободен. Кто-то есть.

Все это было сделано несколько лет назад. Парня нашли почти сразу. Гарри Боллард недавно был вынужден найти себе работу и место в непривычной жизни и мирной жизни. Чтобы согласиться принять участие в эксперименте, он обещал выплатить ему или его родственникам немалую сумму.

Начиналось всё достаточно мирно. Группа из десяти парней и двух девушек привезла на закрытую базу, где в течение нескольких недель изучались и находились различные тесты на выносливость, психологическую устойчивость и уровень интеллекта. Приготовление лекарственного препарата. Сразу возникли сильнейшая аллергия. Ещё трое заболели в течение двух дней. Оставшимся четверым сделали повторную инъекцию.

В итоге в проекте остался только один. Он. Гарри Боллард. Его организм полностью принял препараты и был готов к финальной вакцинации. Его перевели в наиболее закрытую часть базы. Заставили подписать кучу документов о том, что он не имеет никаких претензий. Пообещали пожизненную пенсию для своих престарелых родителей и несовершеннолетних сестер. И сделали последний укол.

Когда Гарри очнулся после финальной вакцинации, он находился уже совсем в другом месте. Камера от внешнего мира Мягкий пол, упругие стены, слабое красноватое освещение. И цепь с ошейником. При полном отсутствии всякой одежды. Разумеется, парень был в глубоком шоке. Но главный удар ждал его впереди. С ним вышли на связь. В результате возникли проблемы, связанные с тем, что люди стали безуспешными экспериментами, и он стал вашим экспериментатором. Для начала. Гарри Чарльз Боллард, считается официально погибшим. Все обязательства по денежным выплатам должны быть решены до их физической кончины.

Мистер Боллард не желал. Он вылез, словно зверь, визжал и бросил на стену. Он нещадно драл вышедшими из пальцев когтями своё обновлённое тело. Он трижды пытался сломаться. Он, наконец, тихо, безутешно плакал, сжался в жалких комок. У него ничего не вышло. Новое тело хотело жить. Это был предел возможностей регенерации. Гарри Болларду пришлось смириться со своей участью.

***

Когда Александр вошел в камеру, вампир пошевелился и принюхался. Он всегда принюхивался, не открывая глаз. Александра завораживала эта чисто звериная повадка существа. Гарри улыбнулся и открыл глаза - жёлтые, звериные, слабо светящиеся в полной темноте. Он потянулся и был удовлетворен, когда Александр оказался рядом с ним и заключил его в объятиях.

\- Ты давно не приходил. Я уже думал, что они перестали во мне нуждаться.

Александр виновато улыбнулся, пропустил сквозь пальцы мягкие чёрные волосы. Разумеется, когда-то он был до крайности испуган. Смертник, вытащенный практически с электрическим стула с одним условием: он станет партнёром живого оружия. Наставником, напарником, даже любовником. Начальство желало посадить оружие на крепкие поводок, усмирить и вынудить работать на себя. И зверь получил игрушку.

Поначалу Гарри честно шарахался от Александра. Садился максимально далеко от него, недоверчиво скалясь и сверкая глазами. Он пытался убить всех, кто пытался убить его. Это проникновение в доверие. Я не был с ним агрессивным. Знание, что если он не умел здесь от зубов твари, то чтобы погибло от рук профессионального палача, он как-то сразу же проник в обречённое спокойствие, царившее в этом месте. Он не лез на рожон. Он просто садился там и говорил. Он рассказывал о своей жизни, о том, что осталось на воле. О том, как сам загнал себя в тупик. О том, как ему не оставили выбора.

Вампир по имени Гарри слушал. И привыкал. Он подбирает всё ближе. Александра с ног до головы. Провёл языком по коже. Медленно обнял. Я затянул голову к его груди.

\- Тёплый, - еле слышно прошептал он тогда. - Мне так холодно всегда ...

Военные добились своего. Гарри крепко привязался к своему новому другу. Больше всего Александра поразило то, что вампир не пытался его укусить. Нюхал, лизал, аккуратно прикасался зубами, даже чуть-чуть прижимал кожу. Но никогда не прокусывал. Александр спросил, почему так.

Гарри задумался.

\- Кажется, это очень интимно. Одно дело - сожрать того, кого ненавидишь. И совсем другое - получить кровь того, кого любишь.

Гарри испугался своей откровенности. Но со временем стал смелее. Особенно когда увидел, что Александр не против. Александр был раньше по мальчикам. Но это создание его завораживало. Его скрытая сила, его бледная серебристая кожа, его жёлтые глаза, его тихая ненависть к пленителям - всё было просто прекрасным.

Это было похоже на что-то другое. Обычно Гарри кормили путём инъекций донорской крови. Он был явно не по вкусу. Александр пришёл слишком рано. И Гарри не выдержал. Нет, он не напал. Вернее, напал. Но мягко. Красиво. Плавно притягиваться к человеку, обниматься, повалил на мягкий пол, потёрся об него, лизнул в губы.

\- Александр-р-р-р, - промурлыкал вампир. - Можно я возьму немного твоей крови?

Он не смог ему отказать. Он запрокинул голову и тихо охнул, когда острые клыки прокололи его кожу. Разлились слабость и какое-то… появляется счастье, что ли. Гарри погладил его по голове и оторвался. Александр, часто дышит, наблюдатель, как он облизывает кровь с губ. Его кровь.

\- Я хочу от тебя большего.

Александр не сопротивлялся.

Вы распирались с его тюремной робой. У него есть звериный урчанием забрался языком прямо туда. Чувствую себя так, как будто у меня есть голова, чувствуя, что в теле разгорается неистовая жажда. Язык вампира был гибким, кажется, даже более подвижным, чем у людей. Он проникает глубоко, слабо толкается в самые чувствительные места. Равок - и человек снова лежал на спине. Он был большим. Александр кусал губы и мычал, пока его сознание металось между болью и желанием. Гарри толкался плавно и мощно, прикрыв глаза и скаля клыки. Потом наклонился и поцеловал, жадно слизывая кровь, выступившую из прокушенной губы.

\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал он.

И Александр забыл, как мир, словарь. Вслед за ним кончил и Гарри. Его семя было холодным. Не было так тепло.

Гарри стал вести себя спокойно и с другими людьми. Он не смотрел на них, а смотрел с холодным презрением. И это делает их огромным одолжением.

Все, что ему было поручено, это было легко. Он был только наедине с Александром и только ради него. И тогда их разлучили. Встреча с человеком в армии для поощрения, оплаты за его работу на военных. Гарри спал, свернулся в клубок и практически переставал дышать. Когда он приходил, Александр, он устраивал свои объятия и рассказывал о своих снах. В реальности он потерял утраченную свободу. О, они никогда не будут жить. Все на свете.


End file.
